


A lifetime of Qingshi

by LemonPieDude



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, as always, deviation from the canon, feels like a self insert, obscene language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPieDude/pseuds/LemonPieDude
Summary: Once I wanted to make an RWBY OC...I told about it to my friend and he pushed me to write an origin story about the character.So here it is...cool.





	A lifetime of Qingshi

Autumn. Beginning of the school year at Beacon Academy. 

Groups of people from all over the country gathered here. 

Some were brand new, while others had already been here for quite some time. Although this didn’t change the fact that all the students were just starting to get used to the schedule, the lessons, their new roommates and teachers. Teachers, on the other hand, didn’t care much, so from the very beginning they were quite immersed in their work.

\- Poor children ... Ah, I remember my school years. It was quite difficult, and will certainly be for them.

Miss Qingshi, with her pessimistic look (at her life), was sitting at the table, drinking tea and looking out the window, at the incoming people with all their bags and a bunch of other things.

\- Believe me, Aurora, these children are strong enough to cope with the upcoming school year. No wonder they got here.

Professor Port tried to assure and reassure the new teacher.

Miss Qingshi is the new teacher of literature and martial arts at the academy. She starts this year, but the committee of teachers has already fallen in love with her wholeheartedly. At least this opinion is the majority. What students will say, no one knows yet.

\- Yes, sorry. Just again the spleen rolled, you know, I just worry a lot.

\- Nothing wrong with that. I think it’ll be better if you joined us in our office. There is much more fun! I can even keep company with your tea ~

Port winked at her flatteringly. Aurora, wiping her tears and rubbing her nose, raised her eyebrows questioningly.

\- what?

\- I mean, I have cookies in my office ... Come, come, or else the rest will eat it!

Lady quickly followed the professor. One of the main teachers and as new as Aurora herself, were sitting in teachers office:

Here is the poor and tortured Mrs. Livelaula, teacher of map-knowledge, trying not to look at the company and quietly drinking water with pills for her head.

And here is the unshakable Glynda Goodwitch, drinking black coffee and with her head up, while still giggling from the jokes of the standing and careless men nearby.

One of the men was Professor Zosimus, teacher of chemistry. All red and out of breath, obviously also laughing with the jokes of a green-haired teacher. He was also new, but he came much earlier.

And Professor Oobleck, that same green-haired ... teacher. All extra and full of energy, laughing and smiling broadly. He was older than everyone here. Every high school student knew him, and for quite some time, just as good as Peter.

Glynda was also part of this old team ... oh,sorry , Senior teachers of the school, as they have long been called.

My cognitive thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Professor Ozpin, the director and practically head of the academy.

\- Good afternoon colleagues, are everyone ready? Everyone is here?

Oobleck abruptly got up from the table and said loudly:

\- Everyone is here!

Ozpin counted, correlated with the list, and then opened the door and invited us to go with him.

We, in a crowd, like schoolchildren, whispering at the same time as talking loudly, walked along a long corridor, then down the stairs, to the theater hall, where the meeting was held, the presentation of the classes, the distribution of teams and other very important things, where we, as the main group of people, should be present.

In reality, no one, to be honest, was aware of what was going to happen. Each one relatively knew their tasks, but had no idea about the others. Half of the people were already assembled.

The students, their parents, leaders ... twenty minutes later, the whole room was full and Ozpin considered it his duty to start the speech.

At this moment, young Miss Qingshi looked, examined the students and everyone sitting in a large, spacious hall.

So many different faces and so many different possibilities ...

It’s scary to think about how this school year will begin all the same.

But the woman, on the contrary, was happy about it. She was in anticipation of new lessons. Most of all, the new teacher thought about topics, tasks, possible favorite students, textbooks that need to be purchased, as well as task books with examples and -

\- Miss Qingshi!

Oobleck whispered loudly. He clearly distracted Aurora and she, frightened, slightly jumped.

\- YES! YES I HERE, I'm here ... what happened?

\- Your turn to go!

It turned out that she was thinking so much that she didn’t notice that it was her time to introduce.

Qingshi, adjusting her pants and shirt, came closer to Ozpin and the rest of the teachers already listed.

\- Please let me introduce you to the newly elected teacher of universal literature, the art of battle and a foreign language - Aurora-Xia Qingshi!

The whole audience applauded loudly and as if shouting to her. The "newly elected" teacher tried to look less afraid and bowed.

At this, the lecture by the teachers was over and all those who needed it parted.


End file.
